


Love Brings Out the Best in You.

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Frankenstein! Gavin, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Scientist! Ryan, Wolfman!Ray, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray runs away from Ryan and the lab, Ryan tries to bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Brings Out the Best in You.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an English myth that says if you call out the name of a werewolf you love they will transform back. I saw a post about it on Tumblr and got inspired to write this quick little thing.

Ray felt his body begin to shake and shiver as the night settle. He'd figured that his thick fur would have been enough to keep him warm in his self exile. However, now his paws ached each time they hit the freezing dirt of the woods. He huffed and decided he should most likely find a place to sleep for the night. 

It had been a month since Ray had any human contact, even longer since he left the lab. It was a day he couldn't and wouldn't forget. He had left because fell in love with the scientist, Dr. Haywood, that worked there. Ray let a snarl rumble through his chest as he thought of just how stupid he had been. How could a beautiful human like him love such a disgusting creature? 

Ray found a pile of leaves near a large oak tree and circled them stomping down his nights bedding. He really missed having a real bed and real food for that matter too. He'd kill for a pizza. It wasn't like he wanted the beast inside him to stay out this long it just happened. He laid his head down on his folded paws and continued to re-think his recent past. 

He had been dumb enough to tell Ryan how he felt about him expecting him, stupidly enough, to feel the same way. He had not of course.

Once the phrase "I'm in love with you." left his mouth he regretted it. Ryan's face had fallen into a soft frown and Ray's heart sunk.

"I'm sorry Ray." Was all Ryan had to say before he knew that he had fucked up greatly. A growl slipped out of him as he could remember the words plain as day. He couldn't forget the tone in Ryan's voice when he said. He sounded like he almost actually /was/ sorry for not loving a monster like him. 

As soon as the words left Ryan Ray ran. He ran into the nearby woods with anger, regret, and sadness running through him. The tears on his face dried as he burst out of his clothes taking his true form. Being in the dramatic mood he was he let out a long howl and kept moving. His anger was what triggered it, he knew it. He remembered how Gavin used to call him 'wolfy hulk' and would have smiled. 

It was Gavin that Ryan sent out looking for him after a week. Ray really wished that he hadn't sent his best friend. As soon as Ray saw the patchwork boy his anger flared all over again. Ryan hadn't even come to find him himself he had sent his creation. Ray would later rationalize that Gavin /was/ his best friend and that Ryan assumed it would help coax him back. Ray stood with every hair on his back standing and growling at Gavin with saliva dripping down his fangs. 

"Come on Ray, you need to come home. Everyone misses you and you're going to go mental out her by yourself." Gavin had pleaded with him holding his hands up palms raised. 

"I don't have a home Gavin! The lab wasn't my home. It was a place to stay and be studied by him. He doesn't even want /me/, he just wanted to dissect me like all his other creatures." Ray had said surprising even himself, he had never spoken before in this form. As long as he could he might as well get his whole point across. 

"He made me love him and then threw me away. I don't blame him though...I deserve it." His head lowered between his shoulders, tail falling between his legs. This time Gavin moved forward to him, Ray now assumed it would be to comfort him, which proved to be a mistake. The wolf took control of his anger again as he snapped at Gavin's legs. 

Ray looked up at his friend who seemed actually shocked that the creature had lashed out at him. Without even saying sorry or anything Ray ran back off. It'd been a while since that encounter and he hadn't seen anyone else. Ray assumed that after hearing Gavin's story they had been afraid to send anyone else. Ryan had just lost one of his precious subjects. 

Ray's eyes had begun to slip close to let sleep overtake him when he smelled a familiar scent. He shot straight up shaking the dew off his body. There was no way he was actually smelling who he thought he was. Slowly he started walking in the direction scent was coming from. 

"Ray!" Was the sudden call that had his ears twitching and his head lifting from the ground. He would know the voice anywhere. He ran towards the voice as fast as he could his paws thudding against the frozen ground. Then he stopped almost comically pushing up dirt with the suddenness. 

Sure enough Ryan was standing there in his lab coat with his glasses perched on his nose. He actually looked worried when he saw the wolf and Ray took in his overall appearance. His hair looked disheveled as if he had been running his fingers through it before seeing him. The bags under his eyes where easy enough to see even from his position. The pockets on his lab coat bulged with what he assumed was cloths for him. Ryan was going to try to bring him home. 

"Ray." He said again softly and he slowly went down to his knees. 

"Ray." He repeated holding his arms open. His face was pleading and Ray walked towards him. He expected to feel his muzzle pull back in a snarl but instead felt himself began to change. His body rearranged itself back to his human self. He stopped short of Ryan kneeling, naked and freezing. His body began to shake but not from the cold. 

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Ray asked him staring down at the ground refusing to meet his eyes. He felt arms encircle him and wanted to push him away but didn't have the will power. 

"I couldn't just let you suffer." Ryan said quietly as if he was still afraid to startle the beast. The warmth from Ryan's body seeped into his skin as he held him. Despite his hurt and anger Ray still wanted this. He wanted to be held by Ryan. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ray said burying his face into Ryan's chest. He was apologizing, for everything. For running away, for snapping at Gavin, for loving him. Ryan rubbed his back in a soothing manor shushing him. 

"Ray you have no reason to be sorry." Ryan said releasing him and reaching his hand into his one of his pockets. He pulled out Ray's glasses and placed them on his face so he could actually see him. Then he handed him the rest of his folded clothes. 

"Get dressed and we can go home to try again." He said giving him a gentle smile. Ray gave him a confused look. Ryan must have noted his confusion cause he placed his hands back in his pockets. 

"I never said that I didn't care about you the same way." Ryan said with one of his deep chuckles. Oh. /Oh./ Ray felt the phantom feeling of his tail swishing back and forth. Ryan was willing to try for him. Ray made the sudden realization the he was awfully naked and covered himself. He took the clothes with one arm scooting back behind a tree regardless of Ryan already seeing him naked.


End file.
